


The Real Dr. Doom

by orphan_account



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Divorce, F/F, Female Doctor Doom, Lesbian Marriage, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reed & Sue are divorcing and a secret about Dr. Doom is revealed to Sue that will forever change the blonde's life forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Real Dr. Doom

by Taijutsudemonslayer

 

_Reed & Sue are divorcing and a secret about Dr. Doom is revealed to Sue that will forever change the blonde's life forever_

**Part One: Revelations**

**Chapter 1**

Susan Storm's life is over, well not yet at least. The blonde woman known the world over as the Invisible Woman just left a courtroom after her divorce from Mr. Fantastic, aka Reed Richards was granted by a Judge.

For her part, Sue wanted to work things to work out, but Reed and his new love Trisha Blackwood had other plans- like getting married so that they can raise the baby that they are about to have.

Sue looked down at the streets below as a single tear fell from her left eye.

"No one will even care if I die." Sue says, her voice drenched in despair.

Then she stepped off of the roof's edge.

A lone masked figure saw this happen and went to save Sue from ending her life.

Sue closed her eyes as she fell nine stories to what she hoped would be a quick and painless death, but it was not to be.

The mystery figure managed to swoop in and catch Sue and save her from the fall, thankfully Sue knocked herself out when she hit the craft's steel floor.

"I know that you are a tortured soul my dear, soon I will help you heal the scars of your heart." the figure said as she turned the craft and headed away from New York.

"I don't believe you Reed!" Ben Grimm shouted as Johnny tried to stay in between his two friends and teammates.

"Ben, calm down buddy." Johnny said gently to his orange friend.

"Johnny, Susie is gone...because _he_ couldn't keep it in his pants, Susie loved you, you dick." Ben snapped at his leader.

"S-Susan is gone?" Ben's longtime girlfriend and Sue's best friend Alicia Masters asks as she steps off the elevator, Ben was at her side in an instant.

"Yeah babe, Susie is gone, Reed here hurt her pretty bad in court." Ben explained.

From behind her glasses tears formed in Alicia's eyes, she had really liked Sue, no she had _loved_ Sue, just like Ben and Johnny had, and now-now Sue was gone.

"What happened?" Alicia asked Johnny.

"Reed and his new pregnant supreme bitch of a wife assassinated my sister's reputation in court, Reed said it was because of all the affairs that Sue had with a couple of the women from the Avengers."

"I thought she kept a low profile with Carol Danvers, Wanda, and Ororo?"

"She did, so I wonder who leaked it?" Johnny said.

Meanwhile, Sue woke up with a massive headache, she sat up and looked around her surroundings. The blonde heroine found herself in a lavishly decorated room accented with soft lighting and the scent of jasmine.

"Where am I? The last thing that I remember is jumping off that skyscraper in New York."

"Hello Susan." an inviting voice said, Sue looked up and saw Doctor Doom standing over her holding a tray of food.

"D-Doctor Doom. Where am I?" Susan asked.

"You are in Latveria, I trust that you are comfortable?"

"Y-yes, I am, other than this headache I mean."

"That's understandable seeing as you hit your head pretty hard on my shuttle floor when I rescued you." Doom said.

"Y-you rescued me?" Sue inquired, Doom nods slowly.

"Why?"

Doom reached up and grabs the mask covering her face and pulled it off, Sue gasped and her blue eyes went as wide as saucers.

"Y-you're a woman!" Sue shouts.

"Yes, I am." Victoria said with a smile.

"So, am I your prisoner now?" Sue snaps angrily.

"Hardly Susan, I saw what that arrogant bastard Reed Richards did to you." Victoria says as she kneels down in front of Sue.

"Yeah, he and his new wife Trisha Blackwood really hurt me, I wanted to kill myself to escape my pain." Sue explained.

"You were too good for a loser like Reed Richards anyway." Victoria said.

Sue smiled for the first time, her eyes shimmered in the room's soft light.

"So, why did you bring me here...?"

"Victoria Von Doom." Victoria answered the unasked question.

"Victoria?" Sue said.

"I want to make you happy, give you all of the love and affection that you deserve." Victoria said before lightly grasping Sue's right hand.

"And what do you get out of all this?" Sue implied.

Victoria's smile widened. "A beautiful Queen for Latveria." she said.

Sue wasted no time, she pulled Victoria down into her arms and kissed her passionately.

"All hail Queen Susan Doom." Victoria said when Sue pulled back a few moments later.

 

 

 

  

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Dark Days Ahead**

Back in New York, life for Johnny and Ben has been nothing but hell because of Trisha, she even insulted Alicia in front of Ben because she is blind, Ben, Johnny, and Alicia all miss Sue terribly.

In Latveria, Sue is still rather uncomfortable in Victoria's company, though Sue did agree to be Victoria's Queen Sue really misses her Brother Johnny, loveable Ben Grimm, and sweet and gentle Alicia.

Sue has been in Latveria for two months now and is gradually warming up to Victoria more, she still however refuses to take off her Fantastic Four uniform. Sue is lying on her bed staring up at the ceiling thinking about Reed and Trisha, the more she thinks about Reed and his new bimbo the angrier she gets.

Sue hears a knock on her door, "Yes?" Sue said.

"Miss Susan, Lady Victoria requests your company in the dining hall tonight for dinner, I was instructed to prepare you." the woman's voice said on the other side of the door.

"Come in." Sue said.

The door opens and a red haired woman entered the room carrying an elegant navy blue evening gown, stockings, and matching high heeled boots.

"Here is your attire for the evening, Miss Susan." the aid says.

"Thank you uh..?"

"Darlene, Miss Susan." she says with a warm smile.

Darlene then strips Sue of her uniform and into the gown, stockings, and boots. Then Darlene escorts Susan to the Dining Hall, where Victoria is already waiting.

"Hello Susan, you are looking stunning tonight." Victoria complimented, Sue smiled and blushed shyly as she took a seat next to Victoria.

"So Susan, how do you like Latveria so far, I know that you have only been here for two months."

"I really like it here, though I wish that we would spend more time together." Sue said as she looked down at her plate sadly.

"Please forgive me for neglecting you my dear, I have just been so busy preparing for a peacekeeping summit at the UN."

"Why?" Susan asked.

Victoria sighed, "Tensions have always been high between Latveria and the United States, now that my Father is dead I want  to try and mend fences around the world." Victoria said.

"And you want me by your side as your Queen to help "mend fences" as you coined it?"

"I do, Susan, most Latverian women are moderately attractive, but your beauty is simply angelic." Victoria said.

"Th-thank you, Victoria." Sue said shyly.

After dinner Susan and Victoria walked out onto the Palace's balcony, not too far from the Palace there was a lake. Sue marveled at how the moonlight shimmered off the water.

"Wow, this water is beautiful." Susan said.

"Oh? I hadn't noticed." Victoria responded with a smile as she came up behind her girlfriend and and put her arms around the blonde.

Susan turned to look at Victoria, when she felt Victoria grab her by the waist and pull Susan close to her.

"Susan, I am so happy to be marrying you, our wedding night will be the most memorable night of our lives. It signals the start of our lives as a family." Victoria declared. "Yes, it will be my dear." Susan agreed.

"Goodnight Susan, pleasant dreams." Victoria said sweetly.

Sue leaned forward and kissed Veronica gently on the lips.

"Goodnight Victoria, sweet dreams."

Sue returned to her room and went to bed, happily dreaming of Victoria.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day Victoria woke up and showered, she instructed Darlene to wake Susan at eight o'clock. Darlene promptly wakes Sue at eight AM, after her shower Sue gets dressed and follows Darlene out to the balcony, where Victoria is waiting.

"Good morning dear Susan, I trust that you slept well."

"I did My Lady, why did you request my presence?" Sue asked respectfully.

"I would like to show you around, maybe go sight seeing or shopping, how does that sound?"

"That sounds wonderful, Victoria. Thank you." Sue said.

The couple left the Palace on horseback, Sue was sitting behind Victoria as they rode into the Town Square, after securing their horse in a stable Victoria and Susan began walking around the square. Victoria gave Susan the tour of all the sights and shops of Latveria.

"Wow Victoria, I never knew about the rich history of your homeland, thank you for showing me." Sue said.

"You are more than welcome my dear." Victoria said as they came to a dress shop.

"Would you like an authentic Latverian dress, Susan?"

"Yes, I would like that indeed, Victoria." Sue answers with a smile.

Victoria held the door open for Susan which pleasantly surprised the blonde.

"Thank you, Victoria."

The shop owner, a petite redhead smiled warmly as the pair approached the counter.

"Welcome My Lady, what can I do for you today?" the shop owner inquired.

"Your finest dress in Jade Green please." Victoria said.

"Of course My Lady."

Sue turned to Victoria with a shocked look on her face.

"How much is this going to cost you, Victoria?"

"It matters not, Susan, I am royalty and you are soon to be also."

After a few more stops at various shops Victoria and Susan returned to the Palace. Sue hurried to her room and stripped down and put on the dress, stockings, and matching heels that Victoria had bought for her. Then she went and joined Victoria for dinner.

After dinner Victoria walked Sue up to her room.

"Susan, I want to have sex with you." Victoria says to the blonde.

"Wh-what?" Sue replied.

Victoria stepped forward, but Sue tried to close the door on her.

"It is not an offer. But a demand." Victoria growled as she pushed her way inside.

Victoria sweeps Sue off her feet and carries her over to the bed, then Victoria lays Sue down on her back before she strips Sue of all of her clothing.

Victoria started by kissing her way closer to Sue's vagina, closer to her goal. Sue shuddered. Her heart started to race, her breathing grew faster. She could feel the muscles, all over her body stiffen. She couldn't believe what was happening to her, Susan had never experienced anything like this before with any of her other female lovers, never kisses, or attention like this. Victoria was kissing her way closer to Sue's vagina, closer to her goal.

"Oh God!" Sue shouted, as Victoria's tongue took its first taste of her vagina.  
  
It traced the outline of Sue's labia, moving up to her clitoris. Sue lay there, bound and at the mercy of Victoria's tongue, her mouth opened wide in shock, Her breathing grew even heavier, almost as if she was fighting for breath. Sue could feel her breasts enlarge, her nipples harden even more. She could feel her labia flatten, and open, her vagina lengthen and widen. Her genital area felt warm, pleasurable Victoria's tongue was flicking her clitoris, which had stopped swelling and was starting to retract.

Sue could feel her juices start to flow, soaking into the bed covers, covering Victoria's mouth which was locked onto her clitoris. She could feel her orgasm building, the tingling in her body increase in intensity, her body was shaking. This was an orgasm, something that Reed had never been able to give her.  
  
Sue's muscles tightened, as her moans began to increase in volume. It felt like she was going to pee as her juices run. Victoria's tongue was alternating from licking her clitoris gently, to licking it hard and fast. She reared up, straining at her bonds, her toes curled up, her legs shook and would have clamped shut if they weren't tied down.  
  
"Aaaahhhh!" She screamed as an orgasm ripped through her body. "Oh God! Ooohh! Aaaahhhh!" Sue held her breath as she came, while Victoria continued to lick her soaking wet pussy. Her eyes were closed, nothing mattered, she didn't care or think that this was wrong.

Relief and satisfaction fell over Sue when her orgasm subsided. Sue assumed that once she had cum, her ordeal would be over, but Victoria wasn't stopping, she continued to lick Sue's soaked pussy.  
  
"Oh God!" Cried Sue, as yet another orgasm tore through her body.  
  
Sue's mind seemed to spin inside her head, as her orgasms took over her body. She pulled at her bonds and arched her back, writhing on the bed as Victoria's tongue explored her soaking wet vagina. The bed sheets were now soaking and staining the mattress underneath.

Once she was free of her bonds Sue dropped to her knees between Victoria's legs, and gently suckled on her lover's crevice, as fluids oozed and trickled from it. Carefully, slowly, Sue eased her tongue in between Victoria's folds, caressing the muscles with it's flat, gradually stimulating her to orgasm. Victoria writhed around, sweat dripping from her now, thrusting against Sue's head, swinging her muscular legs up and over Sue's shoulders, and wrapping them around her neck, clamping Sue's mouth down tightly over her pussy. Sue could feel the burning heat rise between Victoria's legs, as her juices flowed fast. Sue licked them up, and swallowed them, pumping against Victoria hard and fast.

"OH SUSAN!!"

"VICTORIA!!"

The two lovers collapsed into each other's arms happily, Victoria stroked her new lover's face gently with her hand.

"I love you, Susan. Please forgive me for this."

"And I you, my sweet Victoria." Sue leaned over and kissed Victoria again.

Soon after Sue fell into a content sleep, Victoria summoned Darlene and had the aid take Sue to the lab in the West Wing of the Palace.

 


	4. Sue's Change

Chapter 4: Sue's Change

Sue opened her eyes and found herself chained to an exam table, she looks around and sees Victoria and Darlene standing beside her. Victoria is holding a syringe.

"Victoria, what is in that syringe. Why am I chained to this table?" Sue implied.

"This is chemical is called the Venom Of Malice, it will fill you with hate and make you more adventurous in bed." Victoria injects the Venom Of Malice into Susan.

"AHHHHH!" Sue screams, Victoria watches as Sue arches her back and screaming in sheer agony.

"Excellent, Darlene release Susan."

"Yes My Lady." Darlene said, Darlene unchains Susan and leaves Susan and Victoria alone.

"How do you feel, Susan?" Victoria asks.

Sue slowly opened her eyes, which are now glowing red, she smiles wickedly and seductively licks her lips.

"I...feel...wonderful." Sue hissed.

The next day...

The Palace and all of Latveria is buzzing with activity in anticipation of Sue and Victoria's wedding, first Susan had to become a citizen of Latveria.  Once that was done she and Victoria were taken to be fitted with their wedding outfits, Sue chose a green belly shirt that showed off her taut stomach and a V-neck that showed off a lot of cleavage.  Sue dons a Dr. Doom mask, metal gauntlets that amplify her powers 1,000 times, tight green leather pants, metal high heeled boots, and a cape.

Victoria is dressed exactly the same way as Sue, the women walk arm in arm into the Throne Room of the Palace surrounded by citizens of Latveria and the entire Doom Army. Both women turn to each other and remove each other's masks and gaze longingly into each other's eyes before closing the small distance between them and kissed, when that happened the Doom soldiers and the citizens of Latveria all bowed to their two new Queens, Victoria and Susan Von Doom.

Two weeks later...

Susan and Victoria have come to the UN to speak about the UN lifting the economic sanctions off of Latveria that the UN put in place when Victor first assumed power.

 

 

 

   


End file.
